


Musketeers

by Chimie_Chat



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimie_Chat/pseuds/Chimie_Chat
Summary: Written for LooneyFrechie:Damian, Jon, and Billy have been friends forever. Well, "friends". Sometimes they get along, and sometimes they definitely don't. But as time passes, the three of them remain inseparable.
Relationships: Billy Batson/Damian Wayne, Billy Batson/Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Billy Batson/Jonathan Samuel Kent, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	Musketeers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This was written with a prompt given to me by LooneyFrechie. I hope you like it!

“Youー” Damian grit his teeth together, tugging on the throttle of the Bat Plane he obviously hadn’t borrowed without permission. Screw Bruce’s rules about ‘asking first’. He had somewhere to be, and he had to be there  _ fast _ . At the very least, he had to get there beforeー

“Eat my dust, D-man!”

_ Him. _

A sparkling red spandex suit, tailgated by an obnoxiously white cloak, zipped by. The resulting gust of wind rocking Damian’s plane. Shazam ー the prick ー zoomed up front, forcing the Robin to pull back to avoid hitting the literal man-child. The hero turned around, flying close to the windshield; close enough that Damian could see all too well when fricking Billy Batson stuck his tongue out with his hands squishing his cheeks together. Years spent together planted the sound of immature fart noises in the back of Damian’s head, only succeeded in pissing him off further.

“Billy I swear to Godー”

“Huh? What was that?” Captain Marvel himself cupped a hand over his ear. “Can’t hear you over the sound of me being better than you.”

Hands gripped the steering wheel until knuckles went white. Screw it. This guy was invulnerable, right? Might as well make the most of it. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” With a mutter under his breath, Robin slammed the accelerator, the engine creaking before blasting forward. The fun thing about being in a plane, was that hitting a body in flight doesn’t cause nearly as many complications as running someone over with a car. The sixteen year old cracked a grin as he barreled through the magic-induced vigilante, hearing the tumbles against the steel shell of the aircraft. Unfortunately, it didn’t put Shazam out of commission. No, instead it just brought the dingus closer to his window. Ugh. Now he had to look at that moronic face up close.

“You hit me!” The expression on Billy’s face was  _ priceless _ ; dumbfounded and ー dare I say? ー shooketh. 

Damian rolled his eyes. “No shit Sherlock.”

“No fair!” Billy shoved at the plane, knocking it off-course. 

The sudden change forced Damian to make a choice; smack directly into one of the many signature skyscrapers that lines the Metropolis City horizon,  _ or _ – and this might be a controversial option to some –  _ avoid _ doing that. As hard of a decision as it may have been, the Robin yanked the steering wheel to the left, effectively veering clear of the glass-lined building. 

"Ha! Idiot!" The Leaguer cackled, pointing and laughing without regard to disguising the child inside. "Smell ya later,  _ loooooooo _ ser!"

This is how it always was, how it always has been, and how it always will be. Damian had resolved himself to this truth years ago. Not a day went by that he didn’t think back to when the three of them were kids ー as if that were oh so long ago ー an awkward batch of scraggly children practically climbing over each other every time they hung out. 

When they’d first met it had been nothing but fighting; showboating and competing to see who could claim the title of “The Best”. To any outsider, that honor was non-important; a silly, imaginary tournament that meant absolutely nothing in the grand scheme of things. But to this trio, it meant the world.

At thirteen years old, Damian had been nothing less than a pompous bastard. Combine that with Billy’s tendency to flaunt even the most minuscule of achievements, and Jon’s knack for encouraging the both of them, it was no surprise that every “play date” and patrol would end with at least one black eye, and a notice stating they were permanently banned from every Denny’s in Gotham. Teasing and picking on each other wasn’t the best idea when all three parties are affiliated with the Justice League in some manner, but hey. If someone calls you a “butt face” ー grow up Jonathan ー they deserve no mercy.

Years passed ー as they tend to do I suppose ー and the worst thing either of them did was grow up. It shouldn’t have been so sudden, and yet, here we are. Funny how quickly time flies when you’re too busy being young. After a few months of not being able to see each other, the trio planned a camping trip in the mountainous region behind Wayne Manor. As always, Jon was running late. Damian can still recall how setting up the tent turned into him wrapping the joint of a metal pole around Billy’s ankle, while a muddied boot from said nincompoop kicked into his cheek. Batson had been laughing, spouting some blah-di-blah about how ‘easy’ this fight was. Then the youngest member of their team actually arrived andー Oh.

_ Oh. _

Oh… No…

It was at that moment that Billy and Damian looked up from their scuffle in the dirt, arms going limp, legs losing their strength, make-shift weapons dropping to the ground, that they shared the only simultaneous thought of their lives;  _ Oh no he’s hot! _

Somewhere down the line, a higher power seemed to think it would be a great idea to let those pudgy cheeks flatten out, the boylike charms vanishing in favor of a solid, square jaw, broad shoulders, and a desperately needed haircut. Jon was taller than he had been before, putting him nearly a foot above Damian, and on equal footing with Billy. That way too innocent smile flashed, accompanied by a wave, and both older members of this party knew they were screwed. Royally screwed. The kind of screwed you can’t ever come back from. What made it absolutely torturous, was that Jonathan had no idea.

It was that very screw-up that laced every action from there on out, including the current one. Racing to Jon’s apartment in Metropolis as if their very lives were on the line, not caring what the headlines nor social media posts would say when two heroes from outside cities were caught tearing the skies up. That didn’t matter. What mattered was getting their first. What mattered wasー

“I swear to  _ fuck _ Batson!” Damian steered the plane to a nearby rooftop. His destination was in site. He could the rest the old fashion way. The lid of the Bat Plane popped open, and the teen didn’t hesitate to pounce out, launching a grappling gun at his rival. The titanium cable hooked around Shazam’s ankle. With the touch of a button, the cord began reeling in. “Ha! Take that!”

Regrettably, the hero did not have the reaction Robin had been hoping for. Rather than being aghast by the foil, the hero seemed to sigh, posing as if he were a damsel in distress with one arm draped dramatically over his eyes. “Oh dear! This is so sad. Bat Plane, play Despacito.” 

“Tough shit.” Damian ran towards the edge of the building, leaping across rooftops to the next building over. He was sprinting. It didn’t take long for him to reach the edge. From there, he could see his destination; the corner balcony on the twenty second floor of the next building over. He readied another grapple, aiming for the same hold he always used, a steel beam from the balcony one floor above, but just before he took that leap of faithー Just before he  _ won _ , Damian heard the worst sound in the world.

“ _ Shazam! _ ” Lightning cracked behind him, before a body much more his size crashed into his back with all the weight of a sack of bricks. 

"يا إبن إل شرموطة !” The curse rolled off Damian’s tongue as Billy ー now normal sized ー wrapped arms around his torso. Both boys toppled forward, falling over the ledge. Damian grit his teeth as he gripped onto the handle of his grappling gun, it was the only thing keeping them alive as the haphazardly swung down, across a twenty story drop. 

The next thing Damian felt was the bar of the railing around Jon’s balcony introducing itself with his gut. Billy’s body flung forward, the teen tumbling before smacking into the glass sliding door. “O… Ouch…” 

“Batson.” Damian hissed as he pulled himself over onto the landing. He glared at the guy he  _ somehow _ called a friend, one hand going for his batarang pouch. “I’m going to kill youー”

“What in the fresh heck?” The sliding door pulled open, revealing none other than Jonathan Samuel Kent, dressed casually in sweatpants and an aggravatingly tight tank top. Long bangs were pulled back with bobby pins, a half empty cereal bowl in his free hand; a casual Saturday outfit. Jon eyes the two messes that had quite literally crashed his place. “Um… Should I even ask?”

There were two options here; A) let yourself be dumbfounded by Jon’s appearance for a second, or B) get your gay butt in gear and do what you came here to do. 

Both Damian and Billy seemed to launch themselves at option B, springing up from the floor.

“Wanna go see a movie?!” “Go see a film with me!”

Jon blinked at them, one brow raised, looking between the two messes his friend’s were, before he just broke out laughing. “Y’all coulda just texted me ya know.” He stepped back into the apartment, making room for them to join him. “Hold on. Lemme get dressed right quick.”

Once Jon had disappeared into the hallway, Billy turned and whacked Damian on the arm. “ _ I _ was supposed to be the one to ask him.”

“No way, loser.” The Robin rolled his eyes as he began shedding layers onto the couch, revealing casual clothing beneath. “I’m taking Jon to a movie, and that’s that.”

“What? No!”

“What’s that?” Damian pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. “I can’t hear you over the sound of me buying tickets online.”

Suddenly Billy got very close, slinging an arm around Damian’s shoulder. “Wait you’re gonna buy mine too right?”

“Why the heck would Iー”

“Y’all good to go then?” When Jon entered the room, dressed more readily to go outside, he looked between the two boys arguing in his living room. A massive smile spread over the kryptonian’s face as he held out both hands. “Come on. Let’s go have fun!”

Damian and Billy glanced at each other, pulling apart from one another and trying to play it cool as they each took a hand.

Well… Maybe this was fine too. 

For now.


End file.
